This disclosure pertains to managing cables in a telecommunications rack, and more particularly, to an anti-sag management assembly for supporting cables in a telecommunications rack during extension and retraction of telecommunications equipment.
Presently, tele- and data-communication racks include a pair of opposing sides to which telescoping slide assemblies are connected for movable support of tele- and data-communication devices, namely, servers, power supplies, boxes or any other suitable device having cable attachments thereto, etc. Typically, in tele- and data-communication racks, there are often multiple devices disposed at different, vertically spaced levels that are usually closely adjacent. Wiring or cables extend from the device for connection outside the rack.
Problems arise with respect to controlling and supporting the cables that are connected to the devices when the devices are moved between the retracted and extended positions. When the device is moved to the extended position, the cables must move with the device. When the device is moved to the retracted position into the tele- and data-communication racks, the excess slack in the cable, which is necessary to extend the device, sags or hangs down below the device and interferes with other devices or the other telescoping slide rail assemblies and the cables are often damaged from such interference.
Therefore, there exists a need for a management assembly, which allows for the effective management of cables from devices to prevent sagging of the cables and damage as a result therefrom.